LostA Spike Monologue
by Zeffyr
Summary: Spike. This is a short summery of his life told in his own words.


Listen  
  
A Spike Monologue.  
  
By Beth  
  
Inspired by Spike.  
  
Story Start:  
  
I'm Spike. I'm a hundred year old vampire and now I have a soul. I didn't always have one. For most of my hundred years I didn't have one.   
  
Let me start at the begging.  
  
Before I was a vamp I did have a soul. And I used it. I was a poet, but no one liked my poetry. I was called William the Bloody, because my poetry was bloody awful. And then she came. Her. My first true love. Dru.  
  
She saved me after the others rejected me. The girl I had loved rejected me. No one cared. Except for her. As soon as I rose from the grave I had to save my mother. She was dying from tuberculosis, and I loved her dearly, so I made her immortal, like me.  
  
But, as a vampire, she wasn't my mother. She was the cruel soulless beings vampires are supposed to be. She said horrible things to me and pushed me to the edge. She was going to kill me, so I killed her first. I staked my own mother. It tore me up inside. God, no one  
  
knows how much that hurts except for me. In my hundred years I have seen so many cases of me loving and not being loved back.  
  
I joined up with Dru's sire, Angeles, and his sire, Darla. We were a gang, but I was reclace, and earned my name Spike. I got it because I tortured my victims with railroad spikes, a wonderful idea given to me by one of my "critics". He was one of the first to go.  
  
One day I got really out of hand, and dear Angeles told me about the Slayer. How she had killed many vampires, and the fact that you could never kill the slayer, that every time one died, another was called. Then I became obsessed.  
  
During the boxer rebellion I was in China, and I killed the slayer who was in residence there. She put up a good fight, and even managed to give me this scar here on my left eyebrow. But in the end I won, and she died, and she was the first slayer I killed, but not the last.  
  
After that my life wasn't that interesting for a while. I did the normal vamp stuff, killing and feasting, drinking, smoking. In the early 1970's I made a punk-goth look out for myself, but one night, I stumble across this guy. Well, he stumbled across me, but that  
  
isn't the point now is it love?  
  
This guy, he is a up and coming singer, and somehow he manages to get away, the bugger. I get wind of him a little while later, and the little bugger has stolen my look. Oh well.  
  
Shortly after that I find another slayer in New York City. We have a few good battles, and then finally I defeat her. I used one of my spike tricks again, how clever. I stole her coat. It's a nice one. Black leather, long, completes my look.  
  
After that, blah. Until I get wind of another slayer, in Sunnydale. The perfect town. The town built for people like me. So I go in there, a little drunk, but who isn't on a Friday night. I go in there and form a plan. One to kill the slayer. At her school. I almost do it too, but, the bitch's mother almost takes off my head with a ax.  
  
After that nothing seems significant. Angeles gets back his soul, I win Dru back from him, we leave for South America, she leaves me for the most ugly demon you could find, and I go back to Sunnydale, cry on the Slayer's mum shoulder, and she tells me I have to stand strong, get my girl back, so I do.  
  
I will skip the details and go to a few years ago. I come back to Sunnydale, again. For some reason I always seem to end up here. And one night I'm just minding my own business, and these commando guys capture me and put this bloody chip in my head. It makes it so I can't hurt a human being without my head exploding. And then, here's the side catcher, I end up working with the slayer. Long story short, I end up falling in love  
  
with her. And then. And then Dru comes back. We have a jolly good romp, and then I comes to me choosing between her and well, HER. Buffy. The Slayer. Guess who I  
  
choose.  
  
So I fall in love with her and she still hates me. Why? Because I am a bloody vampire. A BLOODY VAMPIRE!! Why the hell do I have to be a bloody vampire.   
  
When the little bit comes along and we all find out she is the Key, we all get protective of her. Me and Buffy end up working together some more, and then, my lucky number comes up. A girl comes to town. A robot girl. The owner finally claims her, and I get him to make me a Buffy bot.  
  
The Buffy bot is good enough for me, but then the little Scoobys find out about her and deactivate her or something. Then we go all out in this final battle with the god Glory. Here's a little funny nibblet. Glory thinks I am the Key. That was funny. I was lucky to  
  
get out of there alive.  
  
So, in that final battle, we save Dawn, but lose Buffy. It's all crying and grieving there, even for me. And then those idiots have the nerve to bring her back. Then she is all weird and I can hurt her. Only her. Then she tells me that she was torn out of heaven. After that,  
  
well I won't get into that, but let's just say in a way I become a very happy man.  
  
But then, she hates me again and I'm not good enough for her. What the hell does she want from me!!! So, I go to the ends of the earth and battle for my soul. I go though the most unimaginable pain imaginable and now I'm back, I have my soul, and I'm still nuts. I get better soon, and I become the Firsts bitch. Well, that wasn't fun. The twisted little individual used Buffy and my mother to jerk me around, oh, and here is another nummy  
  
treat, the son of the most current slayer I killed, is all grown up and looking for revenge. He tries to kill me, and in doing so, helps me heal.  
  
After that Buffy and I sort of make up, and we go into battle with the First. Then Angel comes back, and she breaks my heart. And now Angel is jealous of me because I have a soul now too. Conceited bastard. Everyone likes to compare me to him now, and he has always had things before me. Dru, Buffy, a soul. Maybe that is why Buffy will never truly love me. I don't know. Then Buffy gives me the Amulet of a Champion, one that Angel brings.  
  
We go into final battle with the First and all of the Turok-Han. The potentials are all Slayers now, and the most beautiful light is coming out of me. I can feel my soul, and it kinda stings. The light is brighter now, the Turok-Han are pretty much all dust. Am I redeemed now? Look at my life. Will this final sacrifice redeem me? I hope so.  
  
"Buffy. Go. Live a normal life."  
  
"No Spike. Come on."  
  
"No. You held then line, started it and now it is my job to do the clean-up."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Go."  
  
(A/N)  
  
What do you think. R&R.  
  
Beth 


End file.
